


Live for me

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Princes Of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: -I would die for you…my love – said Magnus with a big chunk of pancake in his mouth-Yesterday you said you’d die for a single potato chip, so I don’t feel that special… - answered Alec with a pretended annoyance on his face but eventually he hid his smile with a pancake.-I’d… live for you…? –asked Magnus with a tilted head, but both of them started to laugh in the same time until the door was kicked in.





	Live for me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from - https://daily-otp-prompts.tumblr.com  
> Prompt:  
> Person A: I would die for you  
> Person B: Yesterday you said you’d die for a single potato chip, so I don’t feel that special  
> Person A: I’d… live for you…?

It was one of the few days when Magnus and Alec both had a day off. With that they finally could take some time together and not just talk about work over and over then pass out in bed. The day before they planned out everything what they want to do. Make breakfast together, go out for a walk in the park, have a picnic outside, watch a movie on the afternoon and then at night…well everyone knows what they plan to do that time of the day. They looked forward every moment of the day which came sooner than they realized.

In the morning Alec was the first to wake up and attempted to make breakfast for Magnus, but even with the help of videos and books he was really bad at making those pancakes. Thankfully Magnus woke up shortly after and went to help Alec out.  
-You know I could teach you how to make them or just make them magically appear? – smiled Magnus while hugged Alec from the behind and looked over his shoulders to see how he is doing the pancakes.  
-I wanted to do it for you…I know they look terrible, but taste better than the stew…at least it should be… - said Alec concentrating hard to make breakfast for the warlock. It made Magnus really happy so he decided to leave it to Alec and sat down to the dinner table.

It took almost an hour for Alec to finish the breakfast but it was worth to wait. They looked a bit messy but it was perfect for Magnus. Alec warned him a lot of times that it might be bad and maybe he should eat it, but Magnus just caressed the shadowhunter’s cheeks and with big smile.

-I would die for you…my love – said Magnus with a big chunk of pancake in his mouth

-Yesterday you said you’d die for a single potato chip, so I don’t feel that special… - answered Alec with a pretended annoyance on his face but eventually he hid his smile with a pancake.

-I’d… live for you…? –asked Magnus with a tilted head, but both of them started to laugh in the same time until the door was kicked in.

Magnus and Alec immediately jumped up from the table. In this moment they say not to blink, but they did. Moment later Magnus was flew till the wall caught him and fell on the floor with a golden arrow in his chest. Alec was about to ran towards the unfamiliar face but Izzy jumped before him and stopped him.

-Izzy WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO IS HE, OH god Magnus… - started to yell but looked back and ran towards the warlock and put his hands around the arrow.

-Magnus Bane was sent back to Edom…for treason, at least his soul. Clave ordered this mission. They warned me about you Alexander Lightwood and told me to tell you that if you try to take out the rune arrow Magnus Bane will never wake up, also said it’s okay for you to look over his body until the Clave decides his fate. – said the unfamiliar shadowhunter with a crossbow on her arm and walked away from them.

-I’m so sorry Alec, I tried to stop them…I really tried. We will figure out something I promise! – said Izzy while she tried to touch her brother’s shoulders but Alec pushed her away. He looked at Izzy with such an anger and tearful eyes she froze for a moment and decided that it would be the best to leave Alec now and work with Jace and Clary to try to find out what happened and why was Magnus’ soul sent back to Edom as a punishment.

-You said you’d live for me… Magnus please, come back to me. You are stronger than some silly shadowhunter rune I know it! Please…-doesn’t matter how much Alec begged Magnus didn’t open his eyes. It was like the arrow kept him in a coma so Alec slowly picked him up and brought him to the bedroom to put him in a softer more comfortable place than a wooden floor.

When Alec finally calmed down enough to process the information he got from Izzy and the other shadowhunter he immediately called his sister and asked if she could dig out something, but all she could figure out was that the Clave said Magnus betrayed their trust and hurt someone who was in a high position which wasn’t true at all. Alec knew they were covering something and he didn’t like it at all so he called every friend of Magnus’ even the new High warlock to see if they know something more and they did. The other warlock’s said it was a huge attack and someone with the same eyes as Magnus was the one who attacked. Since it wasn’t Magnus the only option was that it was his father Asmodeus, but why would a Clave without question do such thing like sending back his soul to Edom. The rune was new for Alec too so decided to call over Dot to see if she can check the arrow without hurting Magnus.

She came over a few minutes later and after a short discussion about the happenings Dot started to use her magic on the arrow, which almost immediately turned from golden to red, as red as the portals that led to Edom.  
-Alexander, this is not a rune, at least not an angelic one. This is a demonic rune, a binding rune, a prison to say. His soul is locked in Edom and not sure if he can break it, but I’m sure what it wasn’t the Clave’s idea. I’m afraid someone else behind this.

-I feel like the one behind this is Asmodeus, he wanted Magnus back… but how can we help to get Magnus out of there? We need to do it as soon as possible because the Angels know what he could do with Magnus! – answered Alec while he started to walk up and down as he was thinking about what to do.

-I might know someone but you won’t like it… - started to say Dot but stopped to wait for a moment, although when Alec immediately grabbed her hands and wanted to ask who is it she continued. – You know each warlock has a demon parent… well I know someone else whose father was one of the princes from Hell… the son of Mammon… called Aureus. He is someone who has the magic to bring him back also has a variety of powerful magical items to help achieve that goal, BUT… he always ask something in return, something precious, something rare so think about what you want to give him or if you accept the deal and be careful. I can open a portal to his lair… - Alec nodded and dropped a call to the other and tell them he is going. Even though everyone wanted to help him out, all he wanted was Clary because he had an idea about the deal.

Clary and Alec entered the portal which brought them to a place what was like a Scottish castle on the top of a hill. Both of them looked up at the place when suddenly the ground started to shake. Both of them took out their weapons but then stairs made from rock appeared before them. They looked at each other for a moment and after a fast sign of agreement they started to walk towards the door which was already open for them. When they reached the entrance Alec wanted to shout but a person appeared in front of him. He didn’t hide his warlock mark at all, which looked like a dragon tail and horns with a few red scales on his forehead. He had long black hair braided in three portion in the end of it and clothes that looked a lot like what a thief from dungeons and dragons would wear.

-I know why are you here, and I know what you want from me, question is what can you offer in exchange for such a big and dangerous spell. – said the man with a curious voice while he leaned a bit closer to Alec and didn’t break eye contact with him at all.

-I can give you the knowledge of runes which hasn’t seen before because the angels just gave them to us…to Clary to be precise. – said Alec, Clary was a bit surprised, because she felt like it’s something she shouldn't give to a warlock they don’t know, but also she knew if she doesn’t do it who knows when can they get back Magnus. This was their fastest chance to get him back so she nodded while the warlock raised his eyebrows questioningly and walked back a step from them.

-Now that’s quite interesting offer shadowhunter and you would share that information for me to get Magnus Bane back from Edom. Hah…hahaha… you people are amazing creatures. Very well, very well…. I accept the offer, but I want some demonstration first to see if you are lying or not… - said Aureus after the cleared his throat and looked at them quite seriously. Alec gave a sign to Clary who put the run on her hand and held her hand towards the castle wall. The light which bursted out from her hand made a hole on the rocks which surprised the warlock and turned away immediately.

-Follow me… - said the warlock and the two shadowhunters obeyed the request. Aureus opened a hidden door which led deep down into the mountain which was under the castle. They walked for a while, for quite a while till in the end there was a room full with treasures and books and statue of Mammon the prince himself. Although in the middle of it Magnus’ body was laying on a golden table.

-What…the…. – wanted to say Alec but the warlock turned towards him.

-I need him in order to bring him back and since I don’t plan to leave my castle I brought him here, don’t worry I did not harm him… so to bring him back, I need to break Asmodeus’ magic over him and either give him enough magic to come back himself or collect enough magic to summon him back. Those option are dangerously close to kill one of us, but! Since you gave me such an amazing deal, I will take the risk and summon him back without risking your lives of course. I need something that Magnus really treasures, which he loves so much that it’s part of his soul…- waved his hand in front of Alec and Clary hoping that they have something and Alec did. He gave Magnus’ omamori charm to the warlock who wagged his tail of excitement and actually took it from Alec.  
-Well isn’t is special, its more powerful than I thought… you are really loved by this warlock, dear shadowhunter…. – said Aureus while he put the charm on the arrow and clapped with his hand. Magic immediately appeared in his hands, black and red flames danced around his fingers but then it collected into his right hand only. Aureus as fast as he could he hit the arrow which with the impact sank into Magnus’ body. Alec immediately jumped to stop him but Clary grabbed him to cancel that movement and told him to wait.  
-It’s okay Lightwood, I just sent the magic back to it’s owner….now I’ll bring your wife back… - said the other warlock and put his hand on Magnus’ chest which now had flames all over it and slowly but surely covered all his body. The flames started to move clockwise faster and faster in every blinking till it form almost like something as a portal.

-How long will it take? – asked Alec impatiently but the warlock didn’t give any answer, but he could see his breathing became slower and closed his eyes. The portal became smaller and smaller. Aureus moved the portal up the air and with a fast movement slapped it in Magnus’ chest. With that movement the other warlock immediately sat up panting and looked around confusedly but Alec ran to him and pull Magnus into a hug.

-You said you will live for me so keep that promise please… whatever happens…. – cried Alec on Magnus’ shoulders while the warlock started to look around and his eyes met with the unfamiliar face in the room, well for him he was familiar because he saw him in Edom so he jumped up and flames appeared in his hand.  
-Magnus what are you doing? – asked Alec

-I’ve seen you in Edom…what are you doing here Mammon….one of the princes from hell? Did my father sent you? – asked Magnus angrily but Alec stepped in front of him to protect the other warlock.

-Sorry to disappoint you and confuse you, but I’m not my father…my name is actually Aureus Gray a warlock like yourself….a son of a prince as well…and I’m the one who pulled you back….- said the man with the dragon look and slowly dropped on the books laying behind him because this spell took a lot of energy from him. Magnus looked at Alec with questioning eyes, but after explaining everything he calmed down.

-I’m thankful Aureus Gray… you saved my life, bought me back… if there is anything I could… - started to say Magnus but the man just shook his head.

-The bill already been payed by your husband so just go and be careful next time…-sighted the warlock and laid back on the book like it was his bed. In this form he really looked like a dragon who is protecting his treasures.

-Thank you Alexander….I love you with all my soul…

-I love you too Magnus…let’s go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~  
> 


End file.
